Dakari
The Dakari are a race of Lizard people from the planet Dakar-248. Their species is typically human-sized in height with scaly skin and long, powerful tails grow from their backsides. Their hands have combat worthy claws on their fingertips, and their jaws protrude from their face as a typical lizards generally would, with sharp fangs in the front of their jaws. The Dakari are an Omnivorous race, and as such, hunt and farm their food. They live in tribes on their home planet, split up between the regions in the Jungle, the various Mountain ranges, and the Arid Deserts. Due to the very inhospitable nature of wildlife and nature that covers most of the planets, the Dakari evolved as a strong race, influenced by a warrior-class culture. Dakari Elementals The Dakari people have grown accustomed to using their elements, as they come naturally to their people, and they can be exceptionally powerful, but their nature causes them to exhibit their elements in one of two ways: The Dakari attain either a breath weapon based on their element, or a physiological adaptation caused by their element's influence. About one in every 200 children has an uncommon occurrence where both manifestations of their element can occur simultaneously. Culture Due to the hostile nature of the planet's terrain, wildlife, and certain types of vegetation, the Dakari tribes operate on a mostly warrior-class system, The most powerful warriors from each tribe convene once every lunar cycle to discuss trading and politics between tribes. There are multiple tribes in each area, 3 Nomadic tribes and one Sedentary tribe in the desert, 2 Sedentary Tribes in the Mountains, and 3 Sedentary Tribes in the jungles. Each Sedentary Tribe actually is located in a fortress-like city, about the size of a sprawling metropolis. The Nomadic Desert Tribes consist mainly of warriors and hunters. The Nomadic Tribes in the Desert are the Borka, the Thorado, and the Densa. Each Nomadic tribe has their own territory that the roam around in, the borders marked by simple markers. The one sedentary tribe in the desert, the Shidera, amassed a large amount of super efficient farmland. This tribe provides almost all of the non-meat foodstuffs in the desert. They are also the most technologically advanced tribe, in terms of the technology used in their city. This city is the main hub for Space Travel from different races. The Mountainous Tribes have sprawling cities built into the side of their mountains. The First tribe lives in the mountain range between the North and Middle Jungles. The Ferdo Tribe's mountain ranges are rich in various metals. They are primarily blacksmiths and warriors, and their goods are traded throughout the planet. The second Mountainous tribe, the Perdo, Lives in the Mountain range at the intersection of the Desert/Jungle Border, and the border between the middle and south jungles. Their Mountains also have a large deposit of metals, but their primary resource for trade is rare earth metals, used in advanced technology. The Jungle Tribes live in various housing situations. The Ando tribe of the north live in Treetop cities, sprawling in the middle of massive trees, their alchemical sciences are next to none on the planet. The Lando Tribe of the Middle Jungle lives in wooden huts on the ground level, They farm various plants and hunt the dangerous fauna of the jungles. The Dando Tribe of the South Jungle are primarily hunters, as the south jungle contains the most vicious of the predatory creatures in the jungle. their warriors are always trained to be top notch in close quarters combat versus any of their prey. Origins The Dakari Tribes lived a rather simple life and had advanced to the point of Medieval Human Technology. A few millenia back from the current date, A human expedition group landed on the Dakari planet, it took a few years for tensions to calm down between the groups, as the Dakari were suspicious of the new beings from the sky, and the Humans looked down upon them as an inferior race. As time went by, the Dakari caught up to the human's level of technology, though their warrior-class culture remained intact. A lot of the Major Races still look Down upon the Dakari, though the Dakari are quick to back up their words with action, and even quicker to prove themselves.